


In Love Forever

by lavenderlotion



Series: SteterNetwork Monthly Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barbershop Quartet, Bonds, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Monthly Prompt, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Serenading, SteterNetwork Monthly Prompt, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, blues music, introspective work, peter is a romantic, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Valentines was not a big deal for him. Neither of them felt the need to celebrate the day, both showing their love often. But - but Stiles couldn’t say he was upset, not when four, suited men were crooning out his favourite song. And not even the knowledge that this would just make things worse, would only spur on his tormentors could wipe the smile off his face.or; my fic for the SteterNetwork November Monthly Prompt: Blues Music!





	In Love Forever

Stiles could only sigh as he picked himself back up. It wasn’t unusual - being shoved into the hard metal of the lockers. It had been going on for years, ever since he presented. 

Stiles was an omega. 

Now, you wouldn’t be able to tell by looking at him, because he fit into exactly  _ zero _ omega stereotypes. First, he was male, and while there  _ are _ male omegas out there, they even more rare than female omegas who were already a minority. Male omegas were often slender, slight, lean figures that looked  _ pretty _ . They often cared about their looks, worn carefully choose clothing.

Stiles? Stiles was just a guy. He worn jeans as long as they were clean - and yes, they were usually skinny fit but that’s mostly because he found them more comfortable (and yes he had a great ass, thank you very much). His shirts were usually adorned with puns and he stole his father's flannels so he could carry the man's scent with him, something he’d been craving since he moved out. His shoes were worn and dirty but they were comfortable and Stiles had been wearing for years.

He didn’t really care about his appearance. It wasn’t like he was wearing dirty, stained filled clothes, but matching outfits? Making sure he was on trend? None of that matters to him. He just doesn’t care, and he knows that probably makes him a bad omega, to be so impartial to vanity but he can’t bring himself to care. It also makes him a bad teenager, but. 

He’s too tall, his shoulders too wide. He doesn’t fit the typical omega image. He isn’t small, isn’t made for some Alpha to come in and make his body their own. He’s long, flailing limbs and he is graceless, clumsy and messy as he moves. He’s solid, no chance of mistaking his broadness for fragility. He forced his way onto the lacrosse team and while he isn't the best, he’s since learned to hold his own.

He’s too weird. The things he enjoys aren’t common interests. Sure, videos games can be popular, but Stiles prefers unheard of, small brand indie games. He likes movies in Polish and he reads at a higher level than the rest of his high school. He likes to read wikipedia articles late into the night, likes to cram his brain with as much knowledge as he can.

If he does, he doesn’t have to think of the slurs he’s called. Can ignore the bruises that so often litter his body. He can pretend that having no friends doesn't bother him, that sitting alone in his room, night after night, isn’t  _ crippling _ . He can let himself believe he doesn’t fear leaving his house. If his mind is full of useless facts he can pretend he’s happy.

It’s also that he’s loud. He’s loud and he talks too much and he has his own opinions. He will always be thankful that his father raised him to be strong, that he never once let Stiles’ biology dictate the way he treated him. For his dad, Stiles was never this soft, fragile being - rather his son, and that didn’t change. So he was never taught to hold his tongue, never taught to be careful about the words he formed. His mouth never lost its sharpness.

He’s grateful.

It’s the only way he can fight back.

So he’s used to the insults thrown at him. He knew he was more than his biology, anyway. It had been something his mother made sure he knew before she passed, a message she carried on even after the cancer slowly ate away at her brain and she became less and less his mother. Stiles figured she had known, somehow, how he would present and was trying to set up a healthy foundation of self love to build off of.

Or something similar, anyway. It had worked either way, and Stiles didn’t often let what others said about him bother him. He was smart, another stereotype he was breaking. He had skipped a grade and wasn’t embarrassed by his own intelligence. He had learned long ago to use any advantage he could come by. 

So, he picked himself up, though he held back his words. It wasn’t worth it, not today, not anymore. He looked down, the pink paper heart had been crumbled under his weight - only one of the many decorations lining the halls. There could be a lot said about Beacon Hills High, but one thing was certain, they went  _ all out  _ for holidays. And yes, Valentine's day wasn’t technically a holiday, but you try telling hundreds of horny teenagers not to celebrate their ‘love’. 

Personally, Stiles thought the whole ordeal was stupid. Not only how obsessive everyone got, but the expectations the day put into place. There were streamers lining the walls, balloons hanging from the ceiling. People were wearing pink. He’d already seen a handful of girls holding teddybears and boxes of chocolates, gushing with their friends or sticking their tongues down the throats of their significant others. 

Stiles just made his way through the crowd, trying his best not to gag on the outrageous amount of pheromones in the air. He absently twisted the metal band around his left wrist, the small diamonds glittering in the light. It wasn’t often that he didn’t wear sleeves, in fact he couldn’t think of the last time he  _ hadn’t _ . He had been today, but he had been hit with a couple water balloons stepping out of his car and had to change into his gym shirt, leaving his arms bare. 

The metal was shining in the light and it made him smile.

It always made him smile.

* * *

Mr. Harris’ ranting was cut off by a knock on the door, and Lauren, one of the sweetest ladies Stiles had ever met and his favourite secretary, popped her head into the room.

“What is it?” The man snapped, hardly looking over at the woman. 

“Uh, I have a - well a delivery for Stiles?” The woman said, entering the room and - oh god.

She was holding a large bouquet of roses, and Stiles didn’t even know you _could_ buy bouquets that big. They were all a bright, vibrant red wrapped beautifully in cream coloured paper. They were gorgeous and Stiles knew he was already blushing, ducking his head as his classmates turned to stare at him. 

“If that is all, Mrs. Leroy,” The man said, his tone arrogant. Adrian Harris was the worst type of Alpha, constantly looking down on others due to their biology. 

“Oh, no that is not all. There is also,” The woman trailed off, stepping half into the hall and waving, “Yeah, there’s more.”

Four older men walked into the room, each in a careful, well fitting suit. The lined themselves up at the front of the class, standing in front of Harris’ desk. The man’s mouth gaped open and he stared at the men with wide eyes, much like the rest of the class was doing. Stiles just hid his face in his hands, hopelessly in love but incredibly embarrassed. 

“Which one of you is Mieczyslaw?” One of the man asked,  _ butchering _ the pronunciation and Stiles could just groan, sinking in his seat even as he raised his hand. 

One of the men grabbed the bouquet from Lauren who only stepped back a little, remaining in the classroom and watching with a large smile. A few other teachers filtered in after her, and Stiles could see a few wandering students standing right outside the door, watching. 

The quartet made their way forward, fitting themselves into the gaps between the lab seats and lining up in front of the boy. He was sitting alone, thankfully, so there was no one beside him and one of the men laid the ridiculous bouquet on the empty table space. 

“We are the Richmond Quartet. Peter sends his love, his dearest beloved, and wants to remind you that his heart is always with yours,” A third man spoke, holding a card low in his hand as he read the message. It just made Stiles flush darker, if that was at all even  _ possible _ , hiding his face in his hands as he giggled. 

And then - and then they began to  _ sing _ .

_ ”Strangers in the night, Exchanging glances, Wondering in the night, What were the chances, We'd be sharing love, Before the night was through?” _

It was a song Stiles knew well and it had him tearing up by after the first verse. It was -  _ fuck _ , it was the first song they had danced too at their bonding, and Stiles knew he was crying when they hit the chorus. 

Their bonding had been a beautiful event, put on by Peter on Stiles’ sixteenth birthday. Maybe, maybe they should have waited, should have spent more time together as a couple. They hadn’t even lived together then, but Stiles was sure, sure that he would love Peter for the rest of his life.

_ ”Something in your eyes, Was so inviting, Something in your smile, Was so exciting, Something in my heart told me I must have you.” _

He was careful with who he let close, had to be. His mother's death had been incredibly hard and had shaken what he thought to be true. He now knew nothing was forever, that nothing could be guaranteed and he learned to hold what he loved close at a young age, terrified of loss. Having his father retreat into a bottle had almost been harder than watching his mother die and it just made his desperation worse.

When his father finally found himself again he had hung on tight. He had taken over managing his father's diet, refusing to lighten up. He had made himself a fixture at the station, visiting his father everyday after work and sitting in his office while he did his homework, waiting for the man to ensure he actually came home, that he slept in his bed and not the couch in the office. He hadn’t been blind to the regret in the man's eyes, either. It hit his dad hard to realize he had left his eleven year old son alone to care for himself, and Stiles wasn't above using that to his advantage. 

He couldn’t lose the man again, not after only just getting him back.

Letting Peter in had been hard. The man was a flirt, that much had been obvious from the beginning and Stiles had been unsure if the man was being sincere. He had been so scared to let the man's smooth words affect him, had been terrified of getting hurt. But then the man had went to his father, had asked  _ permission _ to court the boy and Stiles could hardly say no. He knew Peter was a smart man, and no smart man would ask to court the Sheriff’s son if he wasn’t serious. 

See, Stiles worked at the library. He had ever since his mother died and he had desperately tried to cling to any piece of her that he could. Working at the library she had, the library she  _ loved _ had helped a lot in the first few months. He could walk the same halls he had walked with her for years. He could pull out any number of books she had read to him and remember her voice, how her hand had felt combing through his hair.

Working at the library had been healing, and he never stopped. At fifteen he had been there for three years and he often did more than he was necessarily supposed to. He often helped customers and more then not handled the check out, scanning out people's books. 

That was how he met Peter. The man was an avid reader and a regular at the library and the man had started his flirtationship almost immediately. It had been subtle at first, but the man had grown bold quickly, complementing Stiles’ appearance, his interests, anything he could. And the attention  _ had _ been nice, he couldn’t deny that. He had let it happen, drank the coffee the man brought him knowing what that symbolized. 

He just, he just hadn't been expecting Peter to actually begin a courtship. 

_ “Strangers in the night, two lonely people, We were strangers in the night, Up to the moment when we said our first hello, Little did we know, Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away.” _

And he couldn’t say no forever, not when Peter started presenting him with courting gifts. It wasn’t because the man was spending large sums of money on him, because he wasn’t, the gifts Peter got for him were often small. But - but they showed that Peter had payed attention, listened when he talked to him. Whether it be a little model tartus figurine or the third book in a series Stiles had been reading for years - the gifts he received had been personal.

So of course, Stiles began gifting back. It had been mostly food. Sweet treats at first, small things he baked and then gave to the man. Occasionally it would be a book, something he thought the man would like, or a knitted item Stiles had made. They were almost all things he had made himself and Peter seemed to cherish every time he got something. 

For Peter’s birthday, Stiles had gotten the man an expensive, leather briefcase that he had saved up nearly three months for. The look on Peter’s face when he opened the box had been - well it had been worth the money.

It was only a few months later Stiles asked to be bonded. 

_ ”And ever since that night, We've been together, Lovers at first sight, In love forever, It turned out so right, For strangers in the night.” _

Peter, Peter was his  _ everything _ . He loved the man more than he ever thought he could love someone else, and although it had scared him at first, not he just felt grateful. Grateful that he had Peter in his life, that he had found love so young. He just, he was hopelessly gone. 

And Stiles had known the man could be a bit of romantic - when he wasn’t being a snarky asshole - but he didn’t often show his softer side. Too many years of abuse from his parents and then underhanded criticism from his sister had left him guarded, closed off and careful. It had taken Stiles so long to tear down all of the mans walls and he would forever be thankful he finally had. 

Peter was an amazing man, though he sometimes had trouble believing it. He was beyond kind to those who deserved, loyal to those he let close. Peter loved him fiercely, desperately at first though it had calmed after their bonding. Now it was gentle, sweet and warm as it twined between them.

_ “Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away, Ever since that night, We've been together, Lovers at first sight, In love forever, It turned out so right, For strangers in the night.” _

Now, they were solid. The had been living together for a while and they often did small, sweet things for the other. Whether it be Stiles packing a lunch for Peter in the morning, or Peter rubbing Stiles’ feet at night, they did small acts to show their love, and it worked for them. Stiles never felt as though he needed more, and that was the main reason he had been fine this morning when Peter hadn’t done anything.

Stiles had baked Peter’s favorite cookies, sending the man an entire container of them with his lunch and leaving a little note. It was something he had done before, and he didn’t feel as though he needed to do anymore. He hadn’t thought anything of it when Peter hadn't done anything, either. They didn’t need to celebrate Valentine's day to assure their love.

So sitting in the middle of Chemistry being serenaded by a group of singing men was not something he was been expecting. But - but he couldn’t say he was upset. Yes, he tried to sink further into his seat, his face bright and hot with his blush but he was also smiling, his fingers absently spinning his bonding bangle. He laughed when the quartet started playing a second song started to play. 

_ ”Smile, though your heart is breaking,”  _ and he did, wiping at his eyes, ignoring the class around him. 

He could hear their whispering, but the men were still singing, switching to another song he knew well. Peter had an - older taste in music, and it was something he often teased the man about. Though he had to admit, swaying in their living to the soft crooning of Billie Holiday was one of his favourite things to do.

_ “I'll be seeing you, In all the old familiar places, That this heart of mine embraces, All day and through”  _ God, he loved Peter. Was so, so lucky to have him and Stiles could only pray he never forgot just how so. The men stopped singing, fading out slowly and he clapped happily, his class joining in. He had already seen a few phones but he ignored the others, instead pulling the bouquet of roses on his desk close and smelling them, smiling bright.

“Thank you,” Stiles said. He knew his cheeks were flushed bright, that his eyes and lips would both be red and puffy from crying. He didn’t care, couldn’t care.

And, and well it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered, really. It didn’t matter if he got shoved around, got paper and pens thrown at him in his classes. It didn’t matter that people hurled insults with the intent to harm, didn’t matter that he  _ knew _ he was about to be the laughing stock of the whole school. 

Not when he knew he would be going to Peter. 

**Author's Note:**

> _Songs, in order of appearance: Strangers in the Night - Frank Sinatra, Smile - Judy Garland, I’ll Be Seeing You - Billie Holiday_
> 
>  
> 
> alright! This is something I am pretty excited about, mostly because I have wanted to write this fic for a long, long time! I originally was writing this for a Deucalion/Stiles omega verse fic, buuuut.. LOL, it fit for this prompt, and I was just happy to close this wip! 
> 
> I can't say I am over the moon with this fic. I don't dislike, but it is not my favourite piece recently. I had to push myself through a lot of it. It is incredibly introspective, without much action actually happening, so I really hope you don't mind that!
> 
> This is also my very first ever a/b/o fic, and I'm not sure how well I did. I know I have started a few in the past, but I have never actually written one before! I hope i did it some measure of justice!
> 
> I am so, so tired of writing Steter, LOL. I have two more steter fics to finish, and then I am taking a much needed break. You might be thinking, huh? You haven't posted Steter in an entire month. True, but I have written 6 Steter Week fics already! I have so so much content coming up that I am so crazily excited for :) 
> 
> I do hope that you enjoy this fic! I love doing the monthly prompts, even november when I have been crazy crazy busy, LOL!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
